


The Best of Tyler and Brooke

by stephanienicole



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY, Friday Night Lights (TV), Girl Meets World, Nashville (TV), Once and Again (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanienicole/pseuds/stephanienicole
Summary: Brooke is now a new crime scene investigator and she wants to go on vacation so bad.
Relationships: Brooke Willows/Tyler Josephson





	The Best of Tyler and Brooke

****

**PAIRING:** BROOKE AND TYLER

 **SUMMARY:** Brooke is now a new crime scene investigator and wants to go on vacation to celebrate her success. Brooke is the oldest daughter of Eddie and Catherine Willows. This is an continuation of CSI: New York and CSI kind of like in a movie version. 


End file.
